


the 3 muffin tiers

by Is_minecraft_a_joke_to_you1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Quackity - Freeform, dream x george, high school/famous au, possible lemon?, sapnap x karl - Freeform, skeppy x bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_minecraft_a_joke_to_you1/pseuds/Is_minecraft_a_joke_to_you1
Summary: alex (quackity) gets tickets for a concert for his friends karl,bad and georgethe band playing at the concert are the 3 muffin tiers (cringe i know)anyway the 3 muffin tiers are Dream,Skeppy and sapnapIf any cc are uncomfortable with this i will take it down!this is also on my wattpad!@minecraftajoketoyou
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, darryl/zak, skeppy & bad
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Karl's POV

Me,bad and George were talking when Alex (quackity) came up to us,

"Guys! Look at what I have,isn't it epic?!"

"Uhm,Alex? I can't really see them when your shoving them in my face." I knew Alex was excited to show us what he had by the tone of his voice But that didn't really help when he shoved it my face.

"Oh yeah,sorry Karl"he said looking embarrassed "I guess I got a bit carried away"

"No shit" George muttered

"George,language!" Bad sounded annoyed but we all knew he wasn't,he just wasn't fond of swearing.

Not that we listened anyway

"Anyway"Alex started "I got us all tickets! I've been saving up all Month for these."

"Tickets for what?" George had interrupted with a sassy-ish voice,out of all 4 of us George was known for three things,

1:being colour-blind

2:being one of the only few British people at our school

3:and having an attitude

He was also extremely smart,having kept straight A's throughout the whole year,but none of us really payed attention to that.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alex doing one of those dramatic gasps Alex would have been amazing at drama,if he hadn't chose coding like the rest of us. Alex is what people would say 'a drama queen' he's really funny but extremely dumb I haven't seen him got a single A at all.

"You seriously don't know what band is coming in like a day?"

At this point I was pretty sure George had somehow managed to piss Alex off.

"No?"

"Oh my god! George do you seriously live under a fucking rock?"

Before bad could scold Alex about swearing George had interrupted him "Well maybe if you fucking tell us we'll know!"

Bad looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel,it took so much out of me to not laugh.

After a few seconds of Alex doing one of the many dramatic looks he did on a daily basis he finally looked like he was going to tell us

"Well,princess George,for your information the greatest band of all time is coming to here!" Alex just looked at all of us and then started to smirk

"did I forget to mention their all total hotties?"

And that was all it took for George,

That was something else he was known for,hooking up with people who he thought was 'hot'

"I'm going" and with that George took one of the tickets and went to the bathroom,probably for one of those make-out sessions.

"What about you two?"

"Sure I'll go!"

"What about you then Karl?"

"Uhm...sure?"

And with that it was time for period 5 Luckily bad and Alex had the same class whilst I was alone.

_***======*Time Skip*=======***_

We had around ten minutes until school ended,the teacher wasn't really paying attention to us as he was on his laptop and told us to get on with our work beforehand.

Although history was definitely one of my favourite lessons i didn't pay any attention at all,it wasn't like I didn't want to but I just couldn't help it.

My mind kept going back to an hour prior,when Alex was talking about that band.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the bell announcing it was the end of school.

I put my stuff in my bag and started to leave,at the entrance Alex,bad and George were standing there.

I walked up to them noticing Alex was holding one of those tickets,it was probably mine and that was soon confirmed as he motioned for me to grab it.

"Hey Karl,you forgot to take this earlier" Alex said handing me it,he continued

"also it's tomorrow! I'll text you exactly when tonight"

I thanked Alex and we started walking home together,stopping every so often because bad found a cat or squirrel.

_***=======*time skip*=======***_

As soon as I got to my driveway my friends had already said bye and left,after a few minutes of struggling to unlock my door I finally manage.

_**No ones POV** _

Karl made his way to the bathroom preparing for a bath,Karl hated being sweaty it always made him feel disgusting.

After turning the bath on he went to one of the many cabinets and took out some nail polish so he could paint his nail when he got out, deciding he would rather get dressed in the bathroom he went to his room to grab a jumper and some pants.

It was painfully obvious how gay he was just by stepping into his room, Usually he had sweater weather (ik it's bi and all but- just roll with it) on In the background,his room had LED's that we're always purple for no other reason other than it was one of his favourite colours.

Above his bed he had one of those flags,specifically a rainbow one. His parents didn't mind that he was gay,they actually accepted him which was a surprise to Karl since they were never really home. After what seemed like hours he chose a pink jumper and some grey pants,on the way back to the bathroom he got a towel and placed all of it on the counter. He turned the taps off and started to undress,standing in the bath. After getting dressed he checked his phone,he had a message from Alex.

**ALEX**

_The concert is at 8pm_

**_Read : 6:00_ **

**Karl**

_Thanks! :D_

**_S_ _ **ent** : 6:57_**

Although Karl had been to a concert before he felt nervous,not because this was only his second concert he has ever been to ,no that wasn't the reason, it's because Alex had said that the band were "total hotties" implying that they were all boys,considering Alex was gay himself it was also a definite.

Karl would be going to listen to a band full of boys,something he wasn't looking forward to as it was the weekend and he would rather be home most likely playing Minecraft or paint his nails.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapnaps POV  
I sat up in my bed lazily rubbing my eyes,today we had to perform at around 8 pm.  
To be honest I didn't really want to,I was still suffering from jet lag,we had planned to go to Florida after going to the uk (Britain) to perform a few new songs we had made,it was fun but was definitely a lot of work.

Once I was sure I had fully woken up  
I stood up and went to the bathroom,  
I brushed my tooth and decided I'd have breakfast today.

I walked to the kitchen seeing two men talking to each other,this was dream and skeppy.  
Dream's real name was clay but we barely all him by his real name.  
skeppy is called Zak but only a select few know his name.

Dream was cooking what seemed like bacon and skeppy was sitting at the island.  
Dream handed us a plate we bacon and eggs on it.

"Hey nick" dream had said in a cheerful voice,out of all three of us my real name was used the most.

"Hey..." I didn't really bother talking to them as I just went in my phone eating my last piece of bacon.

Dream gave up on trying to have an actual conversation with me.  
"You should probably get ready for tonight,we have to perform for at least four hours."

And with that I left to get ready for tonight.

=======================

Karl's POV  
I was scrolling through TikTok,  
I looked at the time 5:08 pm I had around two hours before I had to pick everyone up to go to the concert.

I still had no idea who they were and I couldn't be bothered searching them up so I'm just gonna have to wait.

*======*Time skip*=======*

It was now around half seven so I had thirty minutes to get ready.  
I looked through my closet picking out a purple jumper with a green swirl in the middle,it had different colored sleeves,and some black ripped jeans.  
My nails were already painted with black nail polish a day prior so I didn't have to worry about that.  
I checked the time again and it was now currently 7:48.

I grabbed my keys and left turning my car on and driving to bad's house first as he was the closest.  
After picking bad up I got George and Alex,the ride there wasn't all that bad except for the few arguments Alex and George had and when bad shouted at us for swearing.

Around 20 minutes later we arrived,we missed there first song I wasn't too bothered but alex on the other hand,He wasn't to happy to say the least.  
We handed our tickets to a man who took his time looking at them and eventually let us in.  
At first it was a bit overwhelming with the flashing lights and loud noises but I eventually got used to it,apparently the band were on a break leaving us five minutes to get a drink,well five minutes for them to get a drink I couldn't since I was driving,bad had offered to drive since he won't drink anything but I had told him it was fine.

After a few minutes of George rambling everything went silent and the a few cheers came from all over the place,I gathered that the band was back so I turned around to look at the stage.

I think it was 3 figures that were standing there before a tune I recognised started playing,  
that's when it hit me it was my favourite song sweater weather,   
I had never looked at the people who had made it before as I could've cared less.  
After I realised what song it was I stared at the stage looking at the tree men whilst humming along.  
Alex was clearly having a fan girl moment as all I could hear was him rambling about who they were,I wasn't really listening to much of it but I did pick up a few sentences on the people currently on stage.  
There was Dream,he was clearly hot it looked like he had dirty blonde hair and possibly a few freckles.According to Alex he was around 6,2.  
Then there was skeppy,apparently no one actually knew his real name,he was clearly shorter than George and George was pretty small.  
And the last one was apparently called sapnap,I heard Alex say his name was actually Nick.  
I would be lying if I didn't say I found him attractive,he was tall and handsome.  
His hair was black and there was white fabric going across his forehead,most likely some sort of bandanna.  
Apparently all three were around our age which made it a bit harder not to be attracted to sapnap.

When the opening to the song was over sapnap stepped forward and started to sing,his voice was also extremely attractive,after a few seconds I decided to start singing   
Along,I was clearly enjoying it since I started to stand up and dance a bit.

No Ones POV

'Cause it's too cold woah~"

Karl had stopped dancing to stare at The stage so he could look at sapnap.

'For you here and now,'

At first he didn't realise sapnap was also staring right back at him

'So let me hold,woah~"

Soon enough both eyes staring straight into one another one full of curiosity and the other full of love.

'Both your hands in the holes of my sweater'

And soon Karl was stuck in a trance,staring at sapnap admiring how he looked.

'And if I may take your breath away,  
I don't mind if there's not much to say'

Sapnap on other hand had found an interest in Karl,he wanted to know more about the boy even if he has never spoken to him before.

'Sometimes the silence guides your mind,So move to a place so far away"

Before sapnap could realise what was happening he was thinking of ways to get closer to the boy.

'The goosebumps start to race,The minute that my left hand meets your waist'

Sapnap was desperate at this point,  
He didn't understand what it was about the boy he found interesting,he knew he had to know more about him.

'And then watch your face,put my finger on your tongue,cause you love the taste yeah~'

At this point he realised he was attracted to Karl.

'These,hearts adore,everyone the other beat heart is for'

Karl had also realised he wanted to know more about the boy and was attracted to him.

'Inside this place is warm,Outside it starts to pour~'

Everything around both sapnap and Karl had stopped (sapnap was still singing though) both boys which were still staring had both wanted this to last forever.

=======================  
Hi! Uhm- well I don't know how well this is but I'm gonna keep it the same (probably)  
But please let me know if it's good or not! Thanks :]


	3. Chapter 3

**No ones POV**

it had been around on hour since both boys had started to stare at each other,it was quite obvious they were both attracted to one another.

They only had two hours left until both had to go,when one of the many breaks came up sapnap used the 'i need to go use the restroom' excuse to try and get at least some sort of interaction with Karl.

He had took a mental note of where Karl was last,so he started to head over to one of the corners at the bar,going to this corner ment none of his many fans would see him but he could see them.

After looking around for a few minutes trying to find exactly where the boy was he found him, currently Karl was making his was to the restroom after having too many drinks,not sticking to his original plan of staying completely sober.

it took sapnap sometime to get to the restroom unnoticed,when he reached the handle he opened the door,pretending to 'wash his hands' he looked in the mirror waiting for Karl to step out from one of the many stalls.

He knew how risky this was as he didn't know if others were still in here and that he also had thought the boy didn't like him.

Sapnap had gotten bored of 'washing his hands' so he decided to look around checking if he was allowed to smoke in here,even if there was one of those signs saying he couldn't he still would've.

pulling a pack out he opened it and took one,it wasn't one of the best ideas sapnap had since he had to go back in ten minutes to perform again but he didn't mind.

**Karl's POV**

I had just finished,pulling my jeans up i opened the door to see the same man i was staring at not to long ago.

My stomach started to feel weird,not a bad weird but not a good weird either.

I noticed sapnap was smoking,he had his eyes closed as well. He's probably still on his break.

i hadn't really seen sapnap up close,considering i only heard of him an hour ago.

His hair was in a top-knot with small strand coming loose,he was wearing something people in big cities (like this one) would wear except he had a shirt on with a fire in the middle.He was also really tall,definitely taller than me.

After a few minutes of looking at him i noticed he was also looking at me,I just froze,i could feel my face getting hot and the feeling in my stomach was stronger.

all of a sudden i heard a chuckle

_'holy shit his laugh is hot as well'_

**No Ones POV**

Sapnap put his cigarette out and started to walk up to the boy,he didn't really know what he was doing at this point he just wanted to know his name and possibly get his number.

"hey cutie" Honestly sapnap was embarrassed saying that but he didn't mind all that much,on the other hand though Karl was loosing it he had no idea what to say and couldn't even form a proper sentence.

The only words Karl managed to force out were "I-I...uhm..h-hi" he hoped sapnap hadn't noticed his stuttering but it was hard not to notice.

"No need to be scared,i'm not gonna bite you or anything" sapnap said jokingly,this put Karl at ease although he didn't really know why

"so what's your name then?" It took Karl a second to realise what he had said.

Karl simply replied with "oh,i'm Karl!" with a bit of excitement

Sapnap didn't understand why he loved the name so much after hearing the boy say it,I mean it was just a normal name anyone could have, but Sapnap still loved it.

"well then Karl,i'm Sapnap or nick" sapnap trusted Karl he honestly had no reason to but he did

"but you can call me whatever i don't mind" he finished the sentence with a smile,which made Karl's heart jump.

Karl already loved everything about sapnap,from his smile and laughs to his taste in fashion,to Karl there was nothing wrong or imperfect about sapnap.

"I wanted to know if..."

Sapnap had paused,should he really ask? What if Karl doesn't want to talk to him again?

Sapnap was pulled from his thought by Karl asking him "what did you want to know?"

He didn't think about what he was about to say next after seeing Karl he didn't want to loose him,Sapnap was desperate to know more about the boy and this might be his only chance to ask.

"I wanted to know if...if i could have you number?"

Although sapnap was definitely the most confident out of all his friends he had lost it all as soon as he started talking to Karl. Karl was shocked,not in a bad way but in a good way.He was happy sapnap had asked for his number otherwise he would've beaten him self up for not asking for his.

"Of course!"

He didn't mean to sound desperate but he couldn't help it and he was pretty sure sapnap noticed because he was now laughing,Karl couldn't keep himself from laughing either. Soon enough they were both laughing and sapnap loved Karl's giggles,When Karl was laughing he covered his mouth with one of his hands and sapnap love the way they sounded,they were adorable.

Karl handed his phone over to sapnap waiting for him to put his number in his phone,when sapnap had finished he handed the phone back and started to walk towards the door since his break was nearly over.

before leaving sapnap turned around and winked at Karl,Karl could feel his face heating up and could see the pink coming from his cheeks. Karl loved how he was feeling,although he was also embarrassed he was extremely happy,never in a million years did he think that this would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sapnap's POV

It had been only a day since i met Karl and we were already talking to each other as if we had known one another for years,i'd be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed it.

Luckily we'd be staying here for at least 5 years as we had some 'interviews' and meet and greets,so I had practically all the time in the world to get know Karl,I had already learned a few things about him such as that when he got embarrassed he'd cover his mouth or that he would get flustered easily.

It was honestly amazing,but there was a downside,I couldn't exactly visit Karl and Karl couldn't visit me.The reason is that one,i'm famous so he'd be targeted by fans and two,me and Skeppy where staying a Dreams parents house (his family were staying at his grandparents house in the mean time).

So it would be kinda weird if I brought someone over who they didn't know,I mean they would probably ask me a ton of questions as to why I invited Karl and i don't want dream getting any ideas.

whenever i bring someone over or introduce him to anyone he starts asking me questions about if I like them or not,mainly because i'm bi.

I know i'm definitely attracted to Karl,no doubt about it.But i don't know if he feels the same which is a fucking pain,I mean it's not like i'm gonna tell him my feelings then get rejected and look like a fool.

*ding* *ding* *ding*

Karl was calling me,to be exact face-timing me.Why? well because we had just started to do it randomly but it was a bit odd considering its currently around 2am,knowing Karl its probably because he can't fall a sleep. Although I've only known him for a day the night of the concert he was face-timing me at 1am 'cause he couldn't go to sleep.

I answered the phone to see Karl in bed,he looked really tired,his eyes looked dull. seeing him like this hurt in a way i don't know how to describe. 

"heya karl"

"hi sappy" Karl replied

"awh,whats wrong cutie?"

I could tell Karl had gotten embarrassed as soon as I had said that since he had thrown the covers over his head.

"I...I couldn't get to sleep and I wanted to hear your voice..." 

I didn't know how to reply to that at first,it had caught me off guard.It was kinda obvious he was either worried or embarrassed asking that.

"you don't have to be so worried ya'know?of course Karl i'd do anything for you..."

and that was the end of our conversation as Karl had practically ordered me to sing something for him,and I did. How could I ever say no to him? he literally perfect

Time Skip

it had been about an hour now,at least i think.

I was still singing for Karl even tho he had fallen asleep awhile ago,I was tired but i wanted to make sure Karl was okay and had fallen to sleep.

No One's POV

Sapnap's eyes had slowly started to close,and with that both boys were asleep on call,although it was now 4am Dream was still awake mainly because he had been listening to sapnap's conversation.

Dream heard it all,and was sure to find out what was happening.He was obviously curious because 1 he stayed up listening and 2 he was now out of bed heading to where Sapnap was staying.

he slowly opened the door,being careful not to wake anyone up and went over to Sapnap. He noticed Sapnap had fallen asleep still on call with someone,so Dream being Dream picked the phone up to see who it was. 

He looked at Sapnap's phone reading 'karl <3' out in his head,it was definitely a surprise to him. Never had he expected Sapnap to do something like this,it was a good and bad thing.

It was good because at least he wouldn't have to go mad at Sapnap for being up so late singing keeping him up,but it was also bad since Dream didn't know who this was.For all Dream knows this could be someone who just wants to get close to Sapnap for his fame,which annoyed Dream a lot.

He cared for Sapnap and Skeppy,why? well they are his bestfriends the only people who stuck with him since they were all children,and he wasn't going to let someone hurt them but he also didn't want to hurt Sapnap.

So he decided to see if he could find more about Karl since Sapnap clearly cared about him,a lot. It did annoy him but he knew it was best,he'd just have to try and get some information from Sapnap later when all of them were awake,or at least Sapnap.

Skeppy's POV (this is new lol)

I had woken up to presumably Sapnap and Dream talking, maybe it wasn't a good idea sleeping on the sofa. 

I sighed,sitting up. I didn't want to be woken up,i was having an odd dream but I enjoyed it. It was about this boy i saw at our concert two days ago,he was gorgeous. He was tall,had an amazing face and just looked handsome.I'm just angry I never talked to him.

i was pulled from my thought from Dream asking Sapnap a question that caught my interest,

"so Sapnap?who were you on call to last night"

I could hear the smirk in Dreams voice,but,Sapnap had been on call last night to someone?

"i wasn't on call to anyone!"

yeah Dreams definitely gonna piss Sapnap off.

"oh come on,don't lie! I heard you singing to them and all!"

as soon as Dream said that I sat up as fast as I could and turned to them instantly,this was getting interesting. Had Sapnap fallen in love with someone?

"wait...you-you heard?"

"Dude.Our rooms are right next to each other and the walls are thin"

"wait what the fuck?Sapnap was actually on call with someone?" I knew it was a bad idea to interrupt but it just slipped out,I wasn't expecting this to be real I thought it was a joke at first considering Dream just liked pissing people off.

"y-you were awake this whole time?"

you could practically hear the embarrassment in Sapnap.

"yeah I mean you both are extremely fucking loud"

They had both just looked at me,blank expressions and the they started to laugh.Dream was the first to laugh with the iconic tea kettle wheeze then Sapnap joined in,at that point it was hard not to laugh either so i started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**George's POV**

Ever since we went to the concert Karl had been acting different,it wasn't bad he just seemed happier.

It seemed like I was the only one who noticed this,as bad and Alex didn't bring anything up and i didn't want Karl getting annoyed because they wouldn't stop asking him about it,so i kept it to myself.

i love Karl a lot just like the other two,there my friends and I don't want them to feel as if they don't have anyone in life.And it does hurt keeping this to myself and not asking Karl about it but he'll tell us when he's ready.

I know a lot about all of them,like how they had been bullied but it had _'magically stopped'_ awhile ago,there was a reason it had stopped.

it was about two years ago i found out about the bullying and i decided to do something,that's why i'm known for those _'make-out'_ sessions. I told them i'd do anything if they stopped hurting my friends,and they asked for that.

I found it disgusting at first and i still do,but you learn how to get over that feeling after doing it for a year and a half.

i did this for my friends,is what i tell myself all the time,it just hurts.Every time i have to go to one of the many men,It might be because i'm not in love with any of them.

I mean i don't even know how it feels to be in love,I've read about it in books but it's just hard to imagine.

**No One's POV**

while George was still thinking,Alex had managed to sneak up on him.

Karl and Alex came up with a plan to scare George,since he _'ditched'_ them yesterday,Alex jumped onto Georges back causing George to let out a scream and fall.

Alex was now currently being crushed by George,Karl was dying in the corner and George was bright red.

George was about to start shouting at both boys but bad had come before George could start,Bad had witnessed the whole thing and lectured Karl and Alex. He helped George up and they left for first period.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick,there were the odd few moments when George and Alex started to argue or Bad gushing about animals but other than that the day had been boring especially to Karl.

Karl didn't have anytime during school to talk to Sapnap so he was extremely bored,he desperately wanted to talk to him but couldn't ever find the right moment as George,bad and Alex where practically glued to him the whole day.

He just wished Sapnap went to school,preferably Karl's school,Karl's school was pretty well known. It had made many other people famous for certain things whether it be an artist or scientist.

Karl didn't know what he wanted to do with life and still doesn't he just hopes he ends up getting a well payed job at least.

**Sapnap's POV**

Karl had an hour or two left until he was home which honestly sucked ass.

I was hoping to talk to him earlier but he couldn't,apparently he was busy.

I just miss him.I don't know why it's not like we've met properly or anything,I just feel as if I've known him forever and leaving him for at least a second hurts.

_'Maybe I am just love-sick'_

It sucked,I've never really been in love before so I have no idea how it feel I mean I'm still a fucking virgin and I still haven't had my first kiss,I have no experience it's a fucking pain.

I groan in disappointment realising there really isn't anything I can do to pass the time,if I go to dream he'd just ask about Karl and so would skeppy. I'm not in the mood to sing either it would just remind me of Karl.

I mean,I could just sleep? But if I do that I might not wake up to talk to Karl.

This is so fucking annoying,it's unfair.Why can't I just talk to Karl or at least see him?

That's when it hit me,I could visit him when he gets home!   
But,I have no idea where he lives and I definitely don't wanna ask him,he'd probably find me weird I mean it's not like I can just ask out of no where right?

_*click*_

That's it there's no going back now.

**No ones POV**

Sapnap had just sent Karl a message asking for his address,Karl hadn't seen it yet which made Sapnap nervous but he tried his best not to think about it.

He put his phone on his nightstand and sat down on his bed,before he slowly drifted off.

**Time skip**

It was now 7pm Karl had finished school ages ago and was now worried about Sapnap,he wasn't answering his calls.

Karl sent Sapnap his address and asked why but Sapnap didn't answer him and he was starting to get worried,it was unlike Sapnap.

Sure Karl knew Sapnap had a busy life but he also knew Sapnap went out of his way a lot to talk to Karl even it ment only saying hello to him.

Karl decided to call Sapnap one more time before he gave up,this time it had woken Sapnap up and a wave of panic came over him.

He instantly answered the call.

_"Hi Karl"_

_"Oh!Sapnap,your actually alive"_  
Karl had let out a little laugh at the end setting Sapnap's heart on fire.  
 ** _( I just read that and it sounds so wrong out of context lol)_**

_"Oh yeah sorry about that Karl,I had fallen asleep..."_

_"It's fine sappy! I was just worried you had died or something"_

_"Anyway I wanted to know why you wanted my address?"_

Sapnap didn't know how to reply to this,he could tell the truth but that could also make him sound weird or he could lie.

_"Oh...uh"_ he paused maybe he should just tell him the truth?  
 _"Well I sorta wanted to go to your house...to ya'know meet you?"_

This had took Karl back a bit,this was a shock to Karl.He rarely has anyone visit him,so he was excited to know Sapnap wanted to visit him.

_"You should've said sooner nimrod! Of course you can!"_

_"Would you like me to come tomorrow?"_

At this point Karl had a big smile on his face.

_"Definitely! But you'll have to wait until I finish school..."_

_"That's fine,so it's a date?"_

_"I-I... y-yeah! It's a d-date..."_

Sapnap just laughed clearly being able to hear Karl stutter a few time.

And so they had plans to meet tomorrow at Karl's house,Karl went on a cleaning spree.  
He didn't know why but he wanted the house to look perfect for Sapnap.  
It was definitely a new feeling for Karl but he loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING ⚠️

Slight nsfw?

No One's POV

Today was the day when Sapnap would finally meet Karl in person,it was a surprise at first to both.they weren't expecting it.

as soon as they hung up yesterday Karl cleaned his whole house (even though it was already clean) if Karl was going to be honest he was very nervous,like he said before no one has ever really gone out of their way to go meet up with him.

So since this was the first time he wanted everything to be perfect,partially the fact that he liked Sapnap and didn't want to make a bad impression.

Sapnap was no different,he took hours deciding on what to wear (he settled on what he had wore at the concert) This was all new to him,he didn't know why it took him forever to decide on an outfit? he'd never taken that long before in his life.

they had thirty minutes until Sapnap would arrive.

Karl had sat on the sofa,he tried to watch a cartoon but his eyes kept trailing towards the clock.He didn't realise at first but he had been counting down the seconds,to karl it felt like forever it was torture to him.

just as Karl was about to turn the show over he heard a knock come from the front door,even though he already knew who it was he still checked the time to make sure.

it was currently 7 pm the time sapnap was supposed to arrive,he made his way to the door. Unlocking it as fast as he could,opening it slowly to reveal sapnap standing there.

both of them were nervous,no doubt about it.

But they were definitely excited,for sure,they had both wanted to meet each other in person but now that they were actually doing it, it felt unreal.

Karl gestured for Sapnap to come inside and asked if he wanted a drink.

A few minutes later Karl came back with two monsters,he handed one to Sapnap and they started to have a few small conversations about random topics.

This went on for an hour until they were both sat in silence,they finished their monsters awhile ago so it was kind of awkward.

Karl was the first to give in soon followed by Sapnap ,he turned to look at Sapnap and Sapnap did the same.

They had both been staring at each other for a whole minute ,and the pink on Karl's cheeks had turned red.

Karl admired the way Sapnaps eye shined,the way he was biting the inside of his mouth and how he realised he had an eyebrow slit,

Sapnap was also doing the same,it was hard for him not to.  
He found everything about Karl perfect.

Soon Sapnap realised where he was staring,it was Karl's lips.  
They were a perfect peach colour ready to be bruised,and his neck was perfectly clean.

Sapnap turned bright red realising what he was thinking about,he's never thought of doing something like that to someone. I mean he's never even done it with anyone before.

They had only been together for an hour and Sapnap was already thinking of things he could do to Karl,he did feel guilty but he couldn't help it Karl just looked perfect to him.

Karl had found himself subconsciously leaning closer to Sapnap,they where now currently only a few inches from each other.

Karl definitely didn't know what he was doing,he didn't know if it was a good idea or bad.

That's when Sapnap realised how close they where,his mind went blank,so many thoughts came all at once,he couldn't decide on what to do so he just leaned in.

Karl's eyes widened realising they were now kissing,it felt unreal he loved it.

Without realising it he leaned into the kiss,Sapnaps hand making there way to Karl's waist pulling him closer and Karl's hands traveled to Sapnaps hair.

Sapnap bit Karl's lip asking for permissions and Karl let him.

This was all new to Karl,he felt as if he was in heaven right now it was unbelievably amazing.

After the long kiss they pulled apart to breathe,they both stared into each other's eyes,Sapnap saw this as an opportunity to attack Karl's neck.

He was now biting Karl all over leaving marks, as the boy fell apart underneath him.

Sapnap grabbed Karl by the thighs warning him to grab onto his shoulders and asked where his bedroom was,Sapnap took his time going to Karl's room being careful not to drop Karl or bump into anything as he didn't want ruin the moment.

When he reach Karl's room he opens the door by kicking the bottom with his foot and gently dropped Karl on the bed,he went back and closed the door before making his way back to Karl.

He had no idea what he was doing,his body had taken control now,and he wasn't going to complain he was loving it and they hadn't even started yet.

He crawled onto the bed and moved Karl into his lap.  
It was an odd position but they stuck with it nonetheless,  
He slowly took Karl's pants off as well as his own including his t-shirt.

He was now left practically naked whilst Karl was still in a hoodie,  
he started to lift it up but then realised he wanted Karl to keep it on,he didn't know why but Karl looked a lot more attractive wearing that.

He lean't in for another kiss,this time it was more of a heated kiss.  
During the kiss Sapnap made it a mission to memorise every bump and curve on Karl's body,his cold hands traveled everywhere making Karl gasp every time he got dangerously close to his member.

[ Your all gonna hate me for this but-   
I physically can not write the rest without ,so I'm just gonna skip it :') ]


End file.
